De Sims 4/Patch 79
De 79ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 16 april 2019. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.51.75.1020 voor de PC en 1.51.75.1220 voor Mac. Officiële patch opmerkingen Hallo daar, Simmers. Aangenaam kennis te maken! Maxis heeft me aangenomen als freelance schrijver om aan de aantekeningen voor deze game-update te werken. (Opmerking: als je een probleem vindt, geeft de schuld dan aan SimGuruGraham, hij is mijn redacteur.) Maar eerlijk is eerlijk, dit is best een vette klus. Ik kreeg het nieuwe Expansion Pack, Game Pack en Accessoirespakket te zien waar het team aan werkt, en wist je dat ze op vrijdag bagels mee naar hun werk nemen? Maar genoeg over mij. Als freelancer ben ik waarschijnlijk verdwenen voor je er erg in hebt. Anyway, grappig toeval; er is daadwerkelijk een gloednieuw freelance carrière in deze update die alle spelers gratis kunnen spelen. Ik was er een beetje mee aan het klooien en je raadt het nooit... mijn Sim verdient zelfs meer geld als freelance schrijver dan dat ik doe! Jeetje, ik zal mijn droom om rijk te worden dus via De Sims moeten bewerkstelligen. Maar als ik verder kijk dan de nieuwe gratis functies, moet ik zeggen dat die SimGuru's zich dit keer hebben overtroffen. Moet je al die oplossingen eens zien die zijn doorgevoerd na alle opmerkingen van de community! Maar goed, zullen we aan de slag gaan? Hier vind je alle nieuwe updates voor april. Veel plezier! Met vriendelijke groet, Sue D. Nym Freelance buitengewoon schrijver NIEUW MATERIAAL Freelance carrière Freelancer is een gloednieuwe carrière. Sims kunnen kiezen om een freelance kunstenaar, programmeur of schrijver te worden, en werken voor een agentschap dat ze verbindt met tal van klussen. In tegenstelling tot andere carrières is er geen vast werkschema om je druk over te hoeven maken. Heb je wat extra Simdollars nodig? Werk binnen één dag een paar klussen af en krijg betaald! Toe aan wat vrije tijd? Geen probleem, er zullen tal van klussen op je staan te wachten als je klaar bent om weer aan de slag te gaan. Je kantoor kan overal zijn. Misschien een rustig hoekje van de plaatselijke bibliotheek, of heb je liever een kantoor thuis, ingericht met de nieuwste kantoormeubels? Jij bent je eigen baas dus de keuze is helemaal aan jou! Het voltooien van klussen voor verschillende agentschappen leveren verschillende beloningen op en een steeds hoger salaris. Echt, het is de beste Sims-carrière die Maxis ooit heeft verzonnen. alsjeblieft… verwijder dit. Je moet wel objectief blijven. - SimGuruGraham Nieuwe voorwerpen Deze gratis set van kantoormeubels en -decoraties is ideaal voor je ontluikende freelancer Sims! *Boekenkast: Boekentreden *Bureau: Bureauhoekje *Bureaustoel: De Professional *Bijzettafel: Snoeshoekje *Decoratie: Bedrieglijk Eenvoudige Pennenhouder *Decoratie: Handreferentiemodel *Decoratie: Robo, De Vriendelijke Elektronica Kit *Decoratie: Het Notitieboek *Laptop: FreeRoam Draagbare Computer *Muurdecoratie: Beter Als Een Paar Schilderijen *Muurdecoratie: Weergaloze Freelancer Award Nieuwe kleding Freelancers dragen graag comfortabele, maar professionele outfits. Die hebben we toevallig allemaal met de volgende nieuwe kledingstukken. *Vrouwen **Een kabelvest **Een sweater met rok **Een trui met laagjes **Een paar platte schoenen *Mannen **Een coltrui **Een overhemd **Een sweater met ronde hals **Een broek met trekkoord Moschino In samenwerking met Moschino kunnen Sims nu artikelen uit de Moschino X De Sims Capsulecollectie shoppen. De nieuwe Vrieskonijn Hoodie vind je bijvoorbeeld in de catalogus van Creëer-een-Sim. Onbevlekte Witte Plank Ik had dit gewoon op kunnen nemen in het gedeelte Fixes en Updates, maar... het is nogal wat. Er is nu namelijk een effen witte versie van de plank 'Onbevlektheid' in Kopen! *voor mezelf: Sue lijkt hier erg enthousiast over te zijn. Hier zouden we er misschien meer van moeten maken… - SimGuruGraham FIXES EN UPDATES De Sims 4 *Sims zullen naar de juiste locatie reizen als ze door een niet speelbare Sim voor een evenement worden uitgenodigd. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij de UI soms aangaf dat een Sim aan het werk was, terwijl die gewoon thuis was, zodat er geen toegang mogelijk wat tot de inventaris van een Sim. **Opmerking: als een opslagbestand voorafgaande aan deze update een Sim bevat die zich al in deze toestand bevindt, kun je die Sim gewoon naar een ander kavel laten reizen om dit probleem permanent op te lossen. *Sims zullen niet langer willekeurige telefoontjes van andere Sims tussen 20.00 uur 's avonds en 10.00 uur 's ochtends ontvangen, zodat ze van een volledige (en snelle) nachtrust kunnen genieten. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij verschillende muzieknummers tegelijkertijd werden afgespeeld. *Aanstaande ouders kunnen weer familieverlof opnemen via hun telefoon om vrij te nemen van hun werk. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij een Sim die een andere Sim had bedrogen die Sim daarna geen aanzoek meer kon doen om te trouwen. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij Sims in de eSportgamer-tak van de technische goeroe-carrière geen geld verdienden met het programmeren van games. *De actie 'samen portie oppakken' zal er niet langer toe leiden dat een van de betrokken Sims de route naar het eten mist. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij interacties op het Gedigitaliseerde Schetsblok verdwenen als de acties van een Sim werden geannuleerd terwijl de Sim het Gedigitaliseerde Schetsblok oppakte. *We hebben het Gedigitaliseerde Schetsblok bijgewerkt zodat het maken van schilderijen het doel en de bijbehorende werktaken bevredigt. *We hebben een probleem verholpen met de Lin-Z Smart Speaker waarbij de actie om een tuinier in dienst te nemen niet kon worden geselecteerd, zelfs niet wanneer het huis een tuin had die verzorgd moest worden. *Sims zullen nu naar de Lin-Z Smart Speaker kijken als ze ertegen praten. *De Tweedehands Schildersezel, die wordt ontgrendeld via de schildercarrière, levert nu een inspirerend emotioneel aura op in plaats van een gefocust emotioneel aura. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij trappen niet op de juiste manier werden weergegeven als er een muisaanwijzer op werd geplaatst. *We hebben de positie van overlappende Zoeken en resetten-knoppen in de catalogus binnen de galerie bijgewerkt. *We hebben de icoontjes van Nieuw Maanjaar-recepten aangepast om het eten dat je in de inventaris bekijkt beter weer te geven. *De Yin & Yang Ketting voor kinderen komt niet langer vast te zitten aan hun nek als ze een ingestopt T-shirt dragen. *Het 'Schoonmaakhok' muurpatroon, dat eerder geen naam had voor zijn 5e kleurvariant, heeft nu een specifieke kleurvariant die 'Als Zand' heet. **Zover ik weet is dat de enige keer in het spel waarbij een kleurvariant een unieke naam werd toegewezen. Best cool! *We hebben de mogelijkheid toegevoegd om door verschillende vormgevingen te klikken in het hoofdmenu voor de packs/pakketten die je momenteel hebt geïnstalleerd. *Een waarschuwingsicoontje voor nieuwe content is toegevoegd aan individuele carrières binnen het paneel 'Selecteer een carrière' om spelers te helpen om nieuwe carrières te vinden die aan de game zijn toegevoegd. Mac *We hebben een probleem verholpen voor Mac-gebruikers met Intel-graphics, waarbij de muisaanwijzer niet op de juiste manier bewoog na het aanpassen van de lichaamsvorm van een Sim in Creëer-een-Sim. *We hebben een verouderd bestand verwijderd dat tot een foutieve foutmelding leidde voor 64-bit Mac gebruikers met de melding, "De Sims 4 is niet geoptimaliseerd voor je Mac en moet worden bijgewerkt." Aan het Werk *Wetenschappers verschijnen weer in de juiste outfit als ze naar hun werk gaan, zelfs als StrangerVille niet is geïnstalleerd. *Het Chemische Analyseapparaat kan nu in Bouwen worden gekocht zonder dat je daar een cheat voor hoeft te gebruiken. *Er is een probleem verholpen waarbij de optie 'Willekeurig uit de galerie' bij het ontvangen van een buitenaardse Sim, en het verder willekeurig maken van die specifieke Sim, kon resulteren in een naakte buitenaardse Sim. *We hebben een lijst met geldige voorwerpen bijgewerkt die geselecteerd kon worden als het resultaat van Simstraals actie 'Voorwerpen transformeren'. Stedelijk Leven *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij voorwerpen van meerdere festivals tegelijkertijd boven elkaar in de wijk verschenen. *Huisbazen van appartementen zullen het appartement nu onmiddellijk verlaten na de klacht van een huurder te hebben aangehoord. *We hebben voor vegetarische Sims de mogelijkheid toegevoegd om een vegetarische cateraar in dienst te nemen door op een fornuis of koelkast te klikken. *Vegetarische Sims zullen niet langer genieten van het eten van modderkarper. Honden en Katten *Na het installeren van deze update kunnen Sims die een dier adopteren na er vriendschap mee te hebben gesloten er kameraden mee worden en het een standje voor wangedrag geven. **Let op: Sims die al een dier hebben geadopteerd na er vriendschap mee te hebben gesloten, in een opslagbestand ouder dan deze update, zullen dit probleem nog steeds ervaren. We onderzoeken een afzonderlijke oplossing voor dit probleem in bestaande opslagbestanden. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij hongerige huisdieren niet automatisch uit hun voerbakken aten. De speelgoedkist voor huisdieren zal niet langer in een willekeurige richting draaien als een Sim thuiskomt na een actieve carrière. **We hebben de magische kabouters die hier verantwoordelijk voor waren samen met SimGuruNinja in de hoek gezet. *We hebben een probleem opgelost waarbij de Kittige Kattenbak-o-tiek er niet schoon uitzag nadat de kattenpoep was verwijderd. *We hebben een probleem met het Adoptiebureau opgelost waarbij medewerkers soms zonder huisdieren om te adopteren naar het huis van een Sim kwamen en gewoon voor de deur bleven staan zonder iets te doen. Jaargetijden *We hebben de tuiniercarrière bijgewerkt zodat Sims meer dan 10 Simdollars per voltooide dienst verdienen. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij op dagen waarvoor geen feestdag was ingesteld het werkschema van een Sim foutief werd bijgewerkt om aan te geven dat die dag wél een feestdag was, zodat de Sim die dag thuis zou blijven. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij niet speelbare Sims niet vanzelf de schaatsbanen gebruikten die in bepaalde buurten verschijnen. *Peuters zullen niet langer proberen om gedragingen op te stapelen en naar binnen te rennen tijdens slecht weer als ze al binnen zijn. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij de stemmen van Sims niet konden worden gehoord als ze liedjes rond de kerstboom zongen als Stedelijk Leven niet was geïnstalleerd. Word Beroemd *De taak in de acteercarrière 'haar en make-up laten doen' kan weer opnieuw worden voltooid. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij beroemde Sims die hun normale loopje gebruikten terugschakelden naar hun celebrityloopje nadat ze bepaalde locaties bezochten. *Driesterrencelebrity's zullen niet niet langer het celebrityloopje gebruiken. Uit Eten *Spelers die Stedelijk Leven hebben geïnstalleerd kunnen nu Siopa en Ensaymada toevoegen aan hun restaurantmenu's. Mjam! Vampieren *VampierSims die na deze update worden gecreëerd, zullen punten blijven verdienen nadat ze de rang van Grootmeester hebben bereikt. **Let op: vampieren die al bestaan zullen nog steeds problemen ervaren met het verdienen van punten na het bereiken van de rang van Grootmeester. We onderzoeken een afzonderlijke oplossing voor vampieren in bestaande opslagbestanden. *We hebben een aantal omstandigheden verholpen waarbij niet speelbare vampieren op een locatie konden verschijnen en voorkwamen dat de speler de game kon opslaan. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij niet speelbare vampieren hun vampierenergie kwijtraakten nadat ze een lading hadden voltooid, waardoor ze stil bleven staan in plaats van hun verwachte automatische gedrag uit te voeren. StrangerVille *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij Sims die met de galerie werden gedeeld na het voltooien van deel 1 van het StrangerVille-mysterie werden geblokkeerd om verder te komen in het mysterie als ze via de galerie naar een nieuw spel werden gedownload. *De volgende milieuvoorwerpen, die voor StrangerVille werden gecreëerd, zijn aan de debug-catalogus van Bouwen toegevoegd om plaatsing op kavels toe te staan. Spelers moeten de bb.showhiddenobjects cheat invoeren om de voorwerpen zichtbaar te maken in de catalogus. **10 verschillende cactussen **3 verschillende Jozuabomen **3 verschillende campers **2 rotsclusters **2 roestige bakken **Een groepje woestijnbloemen **Een legertruck **Een band **Een parkeerbord *We hebben de juiste afbeeldingen toegevoegd aan de geheim operator- en officiertakken van de militaire carrière. *We hebben de actie 'Vragen naar sporen in het lab' verwijderd voor Sims die het aangepaste hazmatpak al hebben bemachtigd. *We hebben de look 'Hart van de troep' uit Creëer-een-Sim verwijderd, omdat deze kleding gebruikte die alleen beschikbaar is voor Sims die aan de militaire carrière zijn begonnen. *We hebben de pack/pakket-informatie in het hoofdmenu bijgewerkt om niet alleen wereldvoorwerpen onder de voorwerpen in Bouwen weer te geven. Mijn Eerste Huisdier Accessoires *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij het wissen/verkopen van de knaagdierhabitat ertoe kon leiden dat het spel niet meer reageerde. Feestdagenpakket *Het Kroonbraadstuk geeft nu aan dat er een deel van is gegeten als er een halve portie van af is gesneden. Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4